My Best Friend
by sweet little cookie
Summary: It's Mavis's first year in magic school. She made friends with everyone but was best friends with the black haired and black eyed boy she met on the way to the school. But one day they get separated by a dark guild. Will she be able to set him free from the guild's grasp or will he be consumed by the dark magic they force upon him. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend

Chapter 1 Happy Birthday to me!

* * *

**Hi readers. I'm taking a little break from my story 'The Fairy Orphan' but don't worry once I get an idea of what will happen next I will continue it along with this one. Those new readers who want to try it out go to my profile. Hope you like this idea. It was in another dream of mine and I thought that this was a really cute idea so why not? Hope you like this and feel free to review.**

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

*Yawn* I sat up on my bed and lazily rubbed my eyes. I stretched a bit to wake up and stole a look at the calendar. I jumped out of my bed excitedly as I saw what today was. I took the quickest shower I can take and ran quietly down the stairs. I looked around the house to find what I was looking for. Then suddenly the light turned on and I saw my parents beaming at me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAVIS" they greeted.

I took a quick turn around the room and saw it was decorated with streamers and balloons. I ran over towards them and tackled them with a hug.

I just turned 13 today and it is the most important day for children with magic running in the family. It is the day we finally get to learn magic. The signs of magic tend to start at the age of 10. My family has no specific type of magic. We are one of the strongest and well known magical families ,so that means I can go to the finest magic schools in the whole of Fiore.

Dad is a Vermilion and mom is a Hikari **(A/N Japanese for** **Light)**. They both come from two of the most powerful families. That makes me a part of both families. Many people are waiting for me to turn 13 to see if I got the powers of both mom and dad. I'm excited to see what I'm capable of too.

"Go on and open your present" my mother tells me.

I ran over to the table and got the wrapped box. I proceeded to open it and saw that it was a diary.

"This diary is magic." my father explained "Only you ,and those whom you give permission, are able to read what is inside".

I hugged them once again and said "Thanks, I love it"

"Now let's get you ready for your first day of magic class" dad suddenly said

"What!?" I asked surprised

"Yes! A Vermilion is able to attend school the moment he/she turns 13" my father stated

"Alright. I'll just fixed my things and. . ."

"No need. All your school things have been taken care of." mother interrupted "All we have to do is get you in your new uniform"

* * *

**Time skip After changing and on the way to the school**

I can't believe it. I'm going to school in the prestigious 'Maho Academy'.

After changing into my uniform mom told me what I should do in school.

_Maho Academy is very far from here so you will have to stay in their dormitory. It's co-ed so you can have friends of both sexes. Don't show any of y our new classmates your true power unless you trust them completely. Remember all the spells I've taught you. And don't invade minds unless you have to._

Then the magic car suddenly stopped and I peeked my head out the window to see what's going on.

"Sorry miss Vermilion but another person turned 13 today so please bear with it." the driver said nicely

"It's alright. At least I can get to make my first ever friend". I said then smiled sweetly.

He smiled back then faced towards the silhouette. He exchanged a few words and proceeded to open the door. A boy came in. He had black hair ,the trademark of a Yami** (A/N Japanese for** **darkness)**, and black eyes, the trademark of a Kage** (A/N Japanese for shadow)**.

_He must be a Yami. I've heard from my mom that a female Kage married the heir of the Yami. Mom said that they gave birth on the same day, so he must be it _I concluded in my thoughts. Then I had the strangest response.

_Yup. That's me. And I believe you are the young Hikari-Vermilion. _I heard a male voice invade my thoughts.

_Kyaaaa. Hasn't your mother told you to never invade s person's personal thoughts_ I replied crossly

_But it was about me so that gives me a right reason _he thought

_Fine but why did you have to reply with your thoughts. We could have had a real conversation _I mentally said

_But I'm shy I've never spoken to anyone my age before _after he thought that he suddenly blushed

_Me neither so let's both try _

_Alright but you tell me your name out loud first_

_Deal! _I gathered all my courage and said

"Hi my name is Mavis H. Vermilion. What's yours?" _Good _I thought _Now It's your turn_

"Hello my name is Zeref K. Yami" He replied

"I believe that we will go to the same school, right? I asked

"Yup. Maho Academy" He said with a little bit more confidence.

"Then promise me something" I asked

"What."

"Promise me that we will be best friends no matter what OK" I said with determination

"I promise" He said and smiled for the first time since I've met him

"Pinky swear?" I said holding out my little finger.

"Pinky swear!" then he held his out and used it to grab mine.

* * *

**Time skip in the headmaster's office**

"So welcome to Maho Ms. Vermilion, Mr. Yami." The headmaster said after explaining about the school " I shall personally guide you to your rooms. Your rooms are just across each others. Your tour of the school will start tomorrow at 8 o' clock sharp so please do not be late. Your classes will start the next day and you also have the same schedule so please enjoy your stay"

He led us across dozens of hallways and we finally stopped at our respective rooms. He said goodbye to both of us and left.

Before I went in my room I asked him one more time

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise" he said and went into his room.

I went into mine and saw a girl reading a book.

"Hi my name is Amy Yujin **(A/N Japanese for friend) **let's be good friends ok!" she said and put her hand out.

"Hi my name is Mavis Vermilion" I replied and shook it.

I went to my bed and wrote down in my diary

**Dear diary,**

**Today I made my first two friends. One was a Yami and the other was a Yujin. I think I will like this school.**

**-Mavis**

After writing I closed my enchanted diary and fell asleep.

* * *

**So if I get 10 reviews I will decide to keep this up. I would really like your opinion on this. Hope you liked this :)**


	2. Up for adoption

**Hey guys.**

**This is not an update. I'm putting this story up for adoption. Those who want please PM me. If no one wants to after I get to finish my other story then I'll continue it. Sorry guys.**


End file.
